Who am I really?
by Kiahna Heartnet
Summary: The pharaoh has an 'adopted daughter'. She doesn’t have her spirit locked away in a Millenium Item, so how could she be alive after 5000 years? It's better than the summary says, 'cause I suck at writing summaries. My first Fanfiction ever! Discont.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! SOB  but I do own an 800 solid silver flute and SkylaAnne(in this story). 

Prologue

Thousands of years ago, in ancient Egypt, there was a game called the Shadow Game. Monsters were trapped into stone by Shadow magic and pharaohs used to Shadow Magic to rule. But the Magic was growing in power, and became more and more dangerous until it threatened to destroy mankind. But one powerful Pharaoh was able to lock up the Magic and save the world, but at a price. When the pharaoh locked the items away into nine Millenium items: Ring, Rod, Key, Scale, Necklace, Eye, Pointer, Puzzle, and Sword., his memories were erased and his spirit was locked away.

There's a small catch. The pharaoh had an 'adopted' daughter (they were really just _extremely_ close friends), who was also the one who figured out how to lock the Magic away. But no one has ever found anything out about her.

Thousands of years later, many of the Millenium items were uncovered and the Shadow Game was reawakened…though not _nearly_ as strong as it was before. A new game had also been made—Duel Monsters—by Maximillion Pegasus, the owner of the Millenium Eye. Duel Monsters were based on the Shadow games played in Egypt; only now it's played with cards. Somewhere out there, the Pharaoh's spirit is still locked away; somewhere out there, the Millenium items are scattered, looking for owners or maybe looking for someone to combine their power to bring back the game in full power; somewhere out there, there may be a descendant of the mysterious 'adopted' daughter, possessing knowledge of the Shadow games; most important, somewhere out there, is the Chosen One, chosen to complete the Millenium Puzzle, which hadn't been put together in 5000 years.

Dmgdk: Ok, it's only the prologue, so it's slow. But please review! I'll post the first chapter ASAP. I suck at typing though, so I might be slow. And school's really pilin' up on the hmwk.. But please review? (Makes puppy-dog eyes) 


	2. Millenium Items

Yami: Ok, DMGDK, tell them.

DMGDK: (Pouts)Do I _have_ to? SNIFF 

Yami: Yes.

DMGDK: Fine. I d-don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I wish I did. He He would destroy Tea if I did 

Yami: Not like I'd care much, though I think Yugi might.

DMGDK: Must destroy Tea. Muahahaha! That's what my sword is for (I actually _do_ have a sword and I know how to use it).

Yami: OK, OK. On with the chapter.

DMGDK: Yay! It's not all that good, because I haven't found a 'color' for my book yet, but the second chapter will be better. R&R! I stink at making up names too, so my names aren't that good.

Chapter 1

Yugi looked out the window in his bedroom. It was still raining, and Tea Gardner was supposed to come over.

Yugi Mutoh was a 16-year-old who went to Domino high. He was a little short, had amethyst eyes and tri-colored hair.

Moments later, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called, thinking it was Tea. It turned out to be his grandpa.

"Oh! I hope I didn't interrupt you in anything, Yugi," Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku Mutoh, walked in holding a golden chest-like box.

"Nope, Grandpa. I was just waiting for Tea to come over. Is there something you want me to do?"

"Well, in that case," Grandpa said, " I'd like to give you a little something." He handed the box thing to Yugi.

It looked like it was made of solid gold, but Yugi couldn't be too sure. In the sides, hieroglyphics were written all over, and on the top, there was a strange-looking symbol. It looked like an eye with 'legs' coming from the bottom. "It's really neat Grandpa, but uh… what exactly is it?"

"It's a puzzle. But it's also like a necklace." Grandpa flipped open the lid and showed Yugi a piece with a loop sticking out. "This is the top and the final thing will look like an upside-down pyramid. I've never been able to solve it, so I'm giving it to you and you can have fun fiddling around with it." With that, he left.

Yugi eagerly took out the pieces and started puzzling out the pieces.

A while later, Tea came in.

"Hey Yugi! What are you doing?"

"Grandpa gave me this cool new puzzle that even he couldn't solve and now I'm trying to figure it out."

"It doesn't look that hard to me," Tea commented, picking up the pieces and examining them

"Here, you give it shot," Yugi suggested, handing her the pieces.

But try as she might, Tea couldn't solve it.

" Oh I GIVE UP!" she yelled in frustrations after a few minutes.

Yugi put the pieces away and stood up, stretching.

"Well, it stopped raining. You want to go somewhere?"

Tea shrugged, leaning up against Yugi's desk. Her large blue eyes peeked out from beneath her brown bangs and her brown hair was cut to shoulder length. She was athletic, tall, and always ranting on about friendship.

"What do you think? Where do you want to go?" Tea asked Yugi.

"Well, we could go to the arcade, or the museum, there's also the movies…" he trailed off.

Tea smiled at her friend affectionately. (_Grr. must destroy her_) "I guess we could go to the arcade, then the movies."

Yugi grinned. "OK! Then we can go get some burgers. I'll treat!"

"C'mon! Let's go!"

At the arcade

" Hey look! There's a new dance game!" Tea exclaimed excitedly. She loved dancing.

"Let's go and check it out!" Yugi said.

There was a huge group by the dance game.

"Who will be the next one to challenge the undefeatable Anthony Prance?" an announcer yelled.

Tea grinned and stepped forward.

"We have a challenger!"

"Ready to lose?" Anthony asked. All he got for a reply was a glare.

The game was simple to understand. Arrows floated on the screen pointing up, down or to the sides when the arrows touched the direction arrows at the top, you stepped in the direction in the dance mats.

Tea and Anthony were tied until Anthony decided to do a 'trick' he jumped up, spun with one leg sticking out, and kicked Tea in the stomach.

Tea lost her balance and fell.

"The winner is Anthony Prance!" the announcer yelled.

"Hey!" Yugi protested. "That wasn't fair! He kicked Tea in the stomach!"

"Shorty! Don't be messin' with us! You won't like the comcequences." A group of people advanced on him.

"But it wasn't fair!" Yugi protested.

"Shut the hell up!" One of the guys punched him.

"Hey!" Tea jumped over the rail and stood in front of Yugi.

"You want some too?" Another man kneed her in the stomach (again). Tea kneeled over.

"Don't do that!" Yugi protested, struggling to get up.

"Do we need to teach you guys a lesson? Because you're not really worth our time." But the first guy still raised a bat, ready to hit Yugi.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A voice sliced through the air.

Everyone turned and saw a girl standing there.

She had large emerald eyes and long, brown hair. She was wearing a light blue tank top and pink skirt and sandals that laced up her almost to her knees. She had a sword belt bucked to her waist. She was tall and slender.

"That's enough," she said again. That boy is right. It wasn't fair.

"Well—"

"Vank, shut up." Anthony ordered.

"But sir—" The second boy started.

"Don't question me, Kanta."

"Are you done?" the girl demanded.

"How about this, you dance with the at this dance game. If you win, I'll let your friends go. If you don't, well, we'll discuss that when that happens."

"It's not when that happens. It won't."

"So, are you up to it girl?"

"Well, it seems I have no choice." The girl took off her sword belt and handed it to Yugi. "Please take care of this."

Then she took off her ring. "I call on the power of the Millenium ring! Free some of the Shadow Magic within!" There was a flash of light, than the girl was engulfed in blue light.

Yugi looked closely at the ring and sword they both had the Millenium Eye on there, in ly the sword had an opal in the center of the eye, and the ring had a diamond.

The girl closed her eyes. When she opened them, the Millenium eye glowed on her forehead. "Now, it's playtime."

Dmgdk: I know not the best, but I promise it'll get better.

Yami: Your story is stupid.

Dmgdk: Better than you could ever do. Anyways, please don't ignore the review button!


	3. Meeting Joey Wheeler

Yami: The girl's throwing things around, she's a little mad; Please review or she'll likely kill. She's a little violent and… uh-oh, she picked up a chair.

Dmgdk: Please read and review! falls to her knees, and begs (after throwing the chair at something)

Yami: I never thought I would see her do that. Oh, and a disclaimer—she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Dmgdk: sorry it took so long for me to type this out. SNIFF Please review! Lots of Thanks to those who did review!

Chapter Two

The girl vaulted over the edge of the railing and landed on one of the dance mats.

"I think I'll pick this on—Blackwood Forest. It's quite hard and I doubt you could possibly keep up." Anthony smirked.

"Oh, Shut up and get going."

The two of them started dancing.

Many of the viewers were very impressed by their moves. "Did ya see Anthony do that?" "Holy Shit they're good!" and "The girl's pro!"

The girl laughed at Anthony, who was struggling to keep up with her. Then, Anthony decided to do his little 'trick'. But the girl grabbed his ankle when he kicked her and twisted hard. Anthony fell to the ground.

"We have a new champion—"

"SkylaAnne," the girl supplied. Then she turned to Anthony. "You see? Next time you do your tricks, think of the possible consequences."

"I'll get you for that!" Anthony snapped his finger, and his gang of followers attacked Yugi and Tea.

"You damned bastard!" Skyla snarled.

She vaulted over the railing. By now, the crowd had joined in the fight, so she had to push her way to Yugi. "Hey KID!" she yelled, "Use the sword! Open yourself to it and listen! Use it!"

Yugi stared at her blankly; he'd never touched a weapon in general, much less wield a sword!

Skyla ducked to avoid a punch, then counter attacked. "Trust it! Use the sword!" She then kicked a man on the chest and knocked someone out with a punch.

Yugi pulled out the sword, and found himself drowning in swirls of rainbow lights.

When he 'emerged', he felt different.

"The sword'll explain everything. I'm off to find that girlfriend of yours."

Before Yugi could protest, she was gone.

There was no time for anything else. A man bore on him, wielding a club.

_Curve up_- a voice commanded in his head.

Yugi felt his arm lift the sword and block the blow.

_Now side!_ - Yugi slashed to the side, and cut the man's belly.

Meanwhile…

"Get away from me!" Tea screamed as a man pushed her against the wall.

"Just a kiss is all I'm askin'" The man growled, pushing his body against hers.

_I wish I wasn't wearing a skirt now! _– Tea thought.

Then, THWACK!

Tea looked up to see the side of a fist. When she looked for the source, she saw that the girl had punched to man. (_I do not know why I saved Tea, but I did. Now I'll go kill myself._)

"You need fighting lessons," Skyla said scornfully. "Now let's get out of here."

She dragged Tea outside. "Now you wait here and I'll go get your boyfriend."

She left before Tea could protest. Tea thought about that for a moment, and decided not to argue when Skyla came back.

_Butterfly sweep! 1, 2, 3! Up! In, parry, thrust! _- Yugi was doing incredible moves. His arm did exactly what the sword told him to do, even though he didn't understand what the sword was telling him.

"OY! KID!" Skyla yelled, running at him. "We gotta go!" With that, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out. "Is this how you guys settle disputes? If it is, that's really pathetic."

Tea ran toward them when she saw them. "Hey! You're all right!"

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked, difficultly, since Tea was hugging him. ( Grr.)

"I almost got… yeah. But this girl saved me."

"What was your name again?" Yugi asked Skyla.

"It's S…" She stared, then stopped. "I said my name! I can't believe it! Why did I say it when I wasn't even paying attention? Why me? And why now? Doshite1?"

Yugi stared at her blankly.

Skyla grabbed her sword from Yugi with an inaudible apology, and then sprinted away.

"What the hell was that?" Tea asked.

"Uh… I'm the wrong person to ask, Tea." Yugi said, looking after Skyla's disappearing figure.

The rest of the day passed by with no mishaps. Yugi finished the puzzle that day too. (But I won't bother ranting on about that. Yugi met Yami, and all that jazz…)

A month later

"Hey Yugi!" Tea greeted in the morning. They were at Domino High, and class had just started.

"Oh! Hi Tea," Yugi said back. They were in geometry class, one of Yugi's least-favorite subjects. The teacher was also very crappy.

"Good morning class," The teacher, Mr. Kino said in his usual monotone voice. "Today, two new students will be joining our class."

Two people came in. One was an extremely tall brunette boy with ice-cold eyes, and the other was a slender, but not-too-tall girl with brown hair.

"This is Seto Kaiba," Mr. Kino pointed to the boy, "And that is…"

The girl looked at him with her large emerald eyes. "I have no name for you to call me by."

Yugi grabbed Tea's arm ( Get away from her!) "It's that one girl!" he whispered. Tea just nodded.

The girl was extremely pretty, beautiful, if fact, with long, brown hair cascading down her back. Long lashed framed her large, exotic emerald eyes, which were under slender, arched eyebrows. Her cheeks weren't too sharp, and she had a proudly arched nose, strong, for classic beauty. She had ivory skin and a mouth that was made for smiling. But those _eyes_. They could soften any heart; they were warm, always shining and smiling and so full of life. Any boy would fall head-over-heels for her. But there was one thing that didn't fit her—she was carrying a sword.

The brunette walked, more like strutted, to the back of the room. The girl, however, took a seat two desks behind Yugi, next to a blonde. You guessed it—Joey Wheeler.

The teacher started talking, but no one paid attention. Yugi tried to concentrate on the conversation two desks behind him.

KAIBA

_Huh, what a bunch of loser. The only person here worth knowing is that girl._ - He looked over to where Skyla (No one knows her name yet, but I didn't want to keep on referring to her as 'the girl') was sitting. She was in conversation with the blonde next to her.

_Heh, that mutt. He can't possibly end up friends with _her- Kaiba thought. He watched them for a while, then took out his laptop and started creating a new game.

Skyla

Skyla plopped down into a chair next to a blonde boy. When the teacher started lecturing, Skyla could see clearly that no one would pay attention. So she tried to engage in conversation with the boy.

"Hello," she said, "What's your name?"

The blonde looked up, startled. "Oh! It's Joey, Joey Wheeler."

"Pleased to meet you." Skyla studied him closely. He was pretty tall, had blonde hair (duh) and warm chocolate-brown eyes. He was pretty skinny (-_Too skinny_- Skyla thought to herself), but looked rather fit.

Hey, you any good a' dis?" Joey asked her after a few seconds. "I don' get nuh'n, could ya help?"

Skyla smiled. "Sure! How about we get together at the park today, after school?"

"All right!" Joey nearly yelled that out loud.

After school

After school, Joey went to the park. His backpack bounced against his back as he walked along.

"Hey, Joey!" Joey turned and saw Skyla waving at him. "Ready?" Skyla asked evilly, "Because I'm gonna cram so much into your brain, you're gonna die."

"Why did I ever agree to do this?" Joey moaned.

30 minutes later, Joey got restless. He was starting to get how to do the sines and cosines, but that was all.

"Hey," Joey started. "I was wonderin'—could I call you somethin'? A name, I mean. I don't want to keep on referring to you as you or girl."

Skyla bit her lip. "Well… I guess. My name's SkylaAnne... I think. You can call me Skyla. But don't tell anyone."

"OK. I guess I'll tell you a secret too. I'm still underage, but I got a job to support me n' my dad, and I'm trying to raise money for my sister's operation."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She's got a rare disease and she's goin' blind. There's an operation to cure her, but it's super expensive—'bout three million. You gotta promise not to tell."

"I promise." Then, to Joey's delight, she spat into her hand and held it out for him to shake. He did the same.

"Now," Skyla started, "I think we've done enough for one day. Let's go get something to eat."

They went to Burger World and got two milkshakes. After watching Joey slurp his down in a flash, Skyla went and bought three more burgers. "You look like you haven't had a decent meal in years. Here. And don't even think about trying to pay me back. You have to save that money for your sister's operation."

Joey could've kissed her.

"Hello! I hope everything is to your satisfaction?" A cheerful voice asked.

The two of them looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes standing there. "Hey, I'm Mai!"

Skyla stared at this girl and Joey dug into his food.

Mai saw that she wasn't about to get an answer, so she said goodbye and left to welcome the new customers. Skyla's eyes followed her. But then she noticed the two new people who just came in. It was Yugi and Tea! She quickly turned around and started talking to Joey. "So. Tell me about your sister."

"Her name's Serenity, and we've always looked out for each other…

YUGI

Yugi walked into Burger World with Tea ( ).

"Welcome!" A blonde-haired girl with purple eyes greeted. "If there's anything you need, tell me! Follow me, I'll show you where to sit."

She led them to the table behind where Skyla and Joey were sitting.

"…name's Serenity and we've always looked out for each oder. When our mom died, our father took us in. But now my sister's in da hospital.. and it's me n' my dad."

Yugi turned around. That sounded like Joey Wheeler!

"Yugi," Tea hissed, "It's that girl!"

Yugi gaped.

"So, does your sister like you?" Skyla asked.

"Yea, she really looks up to me, so I ain't gonna let her down!"

"Err… you're done with your burger, you can have mine." (Big change of subject)

"Thanks."

"Come on, we should go now."

Yugi and Tea heard two people get their things together and leave. Skyla and Joey walked right past their table and out the door.

Tea and Yugi walked out after them.

SKYLA

As she and Joey walked out the door, Skyla could feel Yugi's eyes on her.

The two of them walked in silence for a while, Skyla keeping her head down, hoping Yugi wouldn't recognize her. The, WHAM! She crashed into Kaiba.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" Kaiba yelled.

"HEY!" Skyla snapped back.

"You're obviously going to be low if you're making friend with this mutt."

"No one gets away with insulting my friends like that! I challenge you to a game!"

"WHAT!" both Joey and Kaiba yelled. Then they looked horrified to think that they had had the same idea.

"He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp and the famous Game King!" Joey said.

"Heh, this could be interesting," Kaiba said after a while. "You ever played Duel Monsters?"

"Yes," Skyla said, taking out her deck.

"Then follow me. We'll duel at my dueling arena."

Skyla and Joey follow Kaiba, and Yugi and Tea followed.

At Kaiba Corp (Yugi and Tea somehow got past the guards), they went into a dueling arena.

"Now, this place is big because holograms of the monsters will be projected so that the game seems more real." Kaiba said. "You will regret ever challenging me, for I shall deliver the most embarrassing defeat you've ever gotten."

Skyla glared daggers at him.

They each got into a dueling pod and drew their hands.

"LET"S DUEL!"

Dmgdk: It's a little longer, and the next chapter will be a bit more interesting.

Yami: Yawn This is so boring.

Dmgdk: You only think that because you're not in it yet.

Yami: Right. Are you introducing me soon?

Dmgdk: Mehbeh.

(Yami glares)

Dmgdk: (ignores him) Well, I'm writing a new fan fiction called _Welcome to Hogwarts._ It's funnier than this one. I'll post it around March 24th or something. Well, that's all! Oh, and please do not ignore the review button! - I'll try to update every two weeks or so! Thanks for reading! Once again, please review!


	4. Skyla vs Kaiba

Dmgdk: Hey! -

Yami: (suspiciously) what are you so happy about?

Dmgdk: I just got a solo in band!

Yami: OoO

Dmgdk: What? I'm a band freak! I love band! I love my flute! The only thing I love more is you and drawing and writing fanfics! (ignores the disclaimer that's trying to come out)

Yami: Oh.

Dmgdk: (Bouncing off the walls) Thank you reviewers! Remember, any advice or constructive criticism is welcome on reviews!

Yami: I want to ask you a question.

Dmgdk: Yeah?

Yami: WHEN ARE YOU INTRODUCING ME?

Dmgdk: (sweatdrops) Uhhh I dunno. I guess soon.

Yami: In this chapter?

Dmgdk: Nope, this chapter is Skyla and Kaiba's duel.

Yami: (Sulks)

Dmgdk: Soon… soon… OK, peeps, on with the chapter!

Yami: The one without me in it.

Dmgdk: Oh, shut up.

* * *

Kaiba smirked as he stared at his opponent. '_How does she expect to defeat me?'_ He thought. '_I'm the uncontested Duel Monsters world Champ.'_

Skyla looked at Kaiba. "Ready to duel?"

"This is going to be a challenge," Kaiba said, bored. "About the same level as say, fixing my computer?"

"Oh, how hard is that?' Skyla asked, just for the fun of it.

Kaiba glared. "I think I'll go first. I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" (I have this card!)

Skyla then drew a card. "I summon Dark Magician in attack mode and play a card face down." (All the cards in Skyla's deck are in mine. Ok, in other words, Skyla's deck is my deck!)

"I too will play a card face down. Now, my blue eyes, attack!"

Skyla tsk tsked. "You forgot about my face down card. Mirror Wall! It cuts the attack of any monster that attacks it in half."

She laughed at Kaiba's stunned expression. "Now your Blue Eyes has an attack strength of 1500. I'll draw, place this card face down, and attack with my Dark Magician!"

"Activate face down card. Negate Attack!" Kaiba smirked.

Skyla laughed. "Your trap card means nothing! Activate Trap Jammer!"

Kaiba winced as his Blue Eyes was destroyed.

Kaiba LP—3000

Skyla LP—4000

"Ha! Now let's see what you've got!"

Kaiba scowled. "I'll summon Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode. Then I'll draw and end my turn."

Skyla rolled her eyes. "Is that all? Well, I'll play Card Destruction!"

_No!_ Kaiba thought. His second Blue eyes was I his hand. His new hand was his third Blue Eyes, Monster Reborn, and Soul Exchange.

He looked at Skyla, who was frowning. "Looks like you didn't draw the card you needed. I, on the other hand, did. I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Blue Eyes White Dragon you destroyed with Card Destruction Then I play Trap Jammer (I know Kaiba doesn't have this card) to stop your Mirror Wall!(I don't know if it works this way, but oh well)" His second Blue Eyes appeared on the field. "Now, attack her Dark Magician!"

Kaiba LP—3000

Skyla LP—3500

Skyla drew again. "Now I summon another Dark Magician. I also activate Nightmare Tri Mirror. It casts a reflection of your two monsters, then transforms them into two of my monsters! All three Dark Magicians in defense mode."

"Heh, looks like someone's running out of Ideas. Now I summon another Blue Eyes! Go my two Blue Eyes; destroy her Dark Magicians with White Lightning!" Kaiba ordered.

Skyla winced as her Dark Magicians were destroyed. Only one Dark Magician remained on the field. She looked at her deck worriedly. "OK, here goes." She closed her eyes, and drew her card. Then with out looking at her card, she placed it face down. "I play this card face down in attack mode. I'm putting all my faith into this card."

"This game is all about power. It doesn't matter if you have faith or not. No matter what, the person with more power always wins."

"We'll just see about that."

"Yes we will. Now, my Blue Eyes White Dragons, attack her Dark Magician and her face down card!"

* * *

Dmgdk: He he! Evil cliffy!

Yami: They are gonna kill you for that.

Dmgdk: I know.

Yami: I'm gonna kill you too if you stop there.

Dmgdk: Meep. Ok, Ok. I'll continue.

* * *

The two Blue Eyes attacked Skyla's monsters. There was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, one blue Eyes was gone, and the life point score said,

Kaiba LP—1900

Skyla LP—3500

"WHAT!" Kaiba yelled. "How? This isn't possible. There isn't a card that can beat the Blue Eyes like that!"

"You attacked my face down card—the Dark Magician Girl! (My favorite card! No stealing! I got it too!) She has an attack power of 2000 plus 300 extra attack points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard."

"But there are only four Dark Magicians in the Graveyard!"

"You sent only four into the graveyard, but when I played Card Destruction I had three more Dark Magicians in my hand. That's seven in total, giving my Dark Magician Girl a grand total of 4100 attack points."

"No!"

"It looks like it's my turn. I play Stop Defense, that puts you Clown in attack mode. Then I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon. Attack his Dark Clown with inferno Fire Blast!"

Kaiba's Dark Clown was destroyed.

Kaiba LP—100

Skyla LP—3500

"That's not all, "Skyla said. "Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon with you Dark Burning Attack!"

Kaiba LP—0

Skyla LP—3500

"You loose Kaiba."

"I—I—I lost?"

"You're pathetic. You only play for power. There is more to this game than that. With that kind of lust, you can't possibly—" Skyla stopped. A picture was beginning to form in her mind.

"_**Pharaoh, prepare to feel the wrath of the most powerful creature there ever was—my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A man dressed in white robe, white tunic and a funny-looking hat yelled.**_

"_**Most powerful?" A young woman, more like a teen, retorted. "I think not, high priest. I summon Dark Magician Girl! Priest Seth, you'll never destroy the Pharaoh; not while I'm around. Now, Dark Magician Girl finish him off with you Dark Burning Attack!"**_

"_**But your monster is weaker!"**_

"**_I have seven Dark magicians in the Graveyard. Dark Magician Girl gets 300 extra attack points for every Dark Magician in the Graveyard, giving her a grand total of 4100 attack points! Now, destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon! You lose!"_**

"**_B—But how? You're a mere girl. How could you beat me?"_**

"_**Simple. You play for power alone. That's not gonna get you anywhere. I duel with faith in my cards, honor. You'll never win if that's all you battle for."**_

Skyla blinked. –_Was that a memory?_—She thought. –_But I don't remember anything! I just figured out my name, and now I'm getting flashbacks! Does this mean my memories are coming back?_ –

* * *

Dmgdk: Yeah, it's lame. I got a writers block right here. If there's any suggestions, on what should come next, shoot!

Yami: ARE YOU INTRODUCING ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?

Dmgdk: I dunno.

Yami: I should send you to the Shadow Realm.

Dmgdk: You could, but then you'd never find out if you're in the next Chapter or not.

Yami: Arghhh! Curse You!

Dmgdk: Ha, I'm evil. Don't forget to review! And to those who read Welcome to Hogwarts, it's back up!


End file.
